User talk:AniWX
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, AniWX! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Quantum reality" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 08:10, 30 April 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent post Please note that I moved your post about quantum realities to a Reference Desk discussion here, as it did not seem to pertain to changing the Quantum reality article, which is what posts are supposed to be about. Talk pages are not intended for general discussion of the subject, for that, I would suggest our MA Forums site which is designed for general discussion.--31dot 08:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Relating to that, please do not ask the same question in several different places. Since it concerns more than one episode, I left the Forum discussion you started and changed your others postings to a link that goes there.--31dot 18:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't read your comment until now: thank you. I'm sorry if I have written something in a wrong section. It was not my intention to violate the rules of Memory Alpha. I just hoped to receive more answers and to receive them faster by writing the comments in various sections. I won't do it again. -- AniWX 18:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Users here are usually pretty good about following the Recent Changes page, so if people wish to comment, they will. :) --31dot 19:03, June 29, 2011 (UTC)